


His Wicked Ways

by angelus2hot



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ba'al makes it all better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Wicked Ways

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** His Wicked Ways  
>  **Fandom:** Stargate SG-1  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Ba'al/Samantha Carter  
>  **Rating:** Mature  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Ba'al makes it all better.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word wicked on my [Fandomwords100 card](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/415785.html)

Sam sighed as she sank down into the warm water full of foamy bubbles. Her head fell back against the wall and her eyes slowly began to drift closed.

“Bad day?” His hands caressed her shoulders.

“Mmmm.” Her breath caught in her throat as his hands began to drift lower.

“If you will allow me to have my _evil_ way with you, I can make it all better.” He cupped her with his hand, his fingers teasing her gently.

His name was a breathless whisper on her lips.

Ba’al wasn’t evil any more but he was still oh so wicked.


End file.
